Quase Amor
by Maira Ackles
Summary: A primeira história que escrevo depois de 3 anos.


Minha primeira Fic depois de 3 anos.. É sobre Leah e Jacob, porque eu amo os dois, e Almost Lover porque por muito tempo foi minha música preferida, e hoje ela me soa mais triste do que eu achava que ela era, talvez porque ela realmente seja mesmo só isso.. uma música triste, lembranças de momentos que aconteceram e que por necessidade deveriam sempre permanecer no passado, mas que as vezes voltam e atacam com força causando aquela tão conhecida dor no peito.

**Almost Lover**

Leah sempre foi meio fechada, o que é bem diferente de ser dura e seca. Embora Leah tenha sofrido tanto por causa de Sam, ela sabia que nunca o amou de verdade, porque se o destino de Sam era pertencer a Emilly, esse amor jamais foi verdadeiro. E talvez por isso ela se manteve dura por tanto tempo. Até começar a passar tempo de mais com Jacob.

Foram tantos os momentos que fica difícil simplesmente escolher o melhor. Ele eram perfeitos um para o outro, eles se encaixavam, era o destino correto que suas vidas deveriam ter tomado.

Mas devo lembrar que isso não é um conto de fadas e que nada na vida de Leah foi fácil.

O primeiro beijo, não foi exatamente ... perfeito, mais foi engraçado, foi meigo e ouso dizer ... apaixonado. Um simples encostar de lábios, sem nenhum movimento, sem nenhum tipo de urgência, só isso, como se estivessem tocando uma coisa que pudesse se quebrar. Bem a cara deles.

Jacob jamais aceitaria que estava se apaixonando por Leah e Leah jamais daria o braço a torcer e dizer eu te amo pra ele. E isso foi o começo do fim.

Foram inúmeras as vezes em que saiam juntos, ou que se falaram por telefone, as vezes nem tinham o que falar. Mas Jacob teve o imprinting por Renesmee e simplesmente esqueceu Leah.

Leah ficou com tanta raiva que não conseguia parar de chorar, era triste que a única vez que sentiu o amor tão de perto ele tenha ido embora.

Ver Jacob com Nessie não foi nada bonito, e eu me perguntava o que havia acontecido com aquele sentimento? E as lembranças ? Só eu me lembrava delas ? Só eu sentia falta ?

Eu não posso ir ao oceano

Eu não posso dirigir pelas ruas à noite

Eu não posso acordar pela manhã,

Sem você na minha mente

Era impossível andar por essa cidade sem ver um pedaço de você por aqui... Foi ai que decidi ir embora e jamais retornar.

Adeus, meu quase amante

Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança

Estou tentando não pensar em você

Você não pode apenas me deixar?

Até logo, meu romance sem sorte

Virei minhas costas pra você

- Eu vim dizer adeus jake..

- Dizer adeus ? vai viajar Lee ?

- Estou me mudando, e não vou mais voltar...

- O que ? pra onde ? E sua família ?

- Eu não tenho certeza pra onde vou, e nesse momento preciso pensar somente em mim, porque embora eu os ame, a dor que me mata só pertence a mim.

- Oh Leah, me desculpe por fazer você entender tudo errado, eu pensei que ... ficando mais tempo juntos.. seria melhor. Tipo aproveitando um pouco.

- É Jacob, mais você se esqueceu que eu tinha sentimentos, eu tinha um coração..

- Eu deveria saber que você me traria dor de cabeça, quase amantes sempre trazem. Adeus Jake.

E assim do mesmo jeito que ela apareceu, ela se foi, explodiu no pequeno lobo cinza e correu para longe, tão rápido que era impossível ver ser vulto.

O tempo passava rápido e Jacob não esquecia Leah, ele queria saber se ela estava bem, se tinha se curado, queria seu perdão, mas Leah nunca mandou notícias. Leah havia sumido. Mas com Jacob haviam ficado todas as lembranças, mesmo ele amando Nessie, tinha uma parte nele, da qual ele não sabia quão grande e forte era, que pertencia e ansiava pela presença de Leah.

Eu nunca quero te ver infeliz

Eu pensei que você quisesse o mesmo pra mim

Em algum lugar no meio de alguma floresta, era possível ouvir o uivo de um lobo, um uivo triste, quase poderia ser confundido com choro. Leah não esqueceu e por hora não vai esquecer, mas tando longe, sem noticias, ela sentia que seria mais fácil esquecer.

- Desisti. E isso é a coisa mais triste que tenho a dizer. A coisa mais triste que já me aconteceu. Eu simplesmente desisti. De que adiantava insistir nele, se ele pertencia a Nessie ?


End file.
